Story of the Jiang Shi
by eZflaffer
Summary: When Harris, Hunter and Arie go on a camping trip, Hunter tells a scary story about a mythical creature called a jiang shi. When the gang goes to sleep, strange things happen... Inspired by VanFullMoonHelsing's "Were-Busted". Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This story is inspired by VanFullMoonHelsing's "Were-Busted".**

* * *

Story of the Jiang Shi

By eZflaffer

Harris, Hunter, and Arie went out for the night, so they decided to go camping. All three hedgehogs were outside, gazing at the stars.

"The sky is pretty tonight," remarked Arie.

"I agree. Who's up for another scary story? Hunter, it's your turn tonight."

The orange hedgehog sighed. "Do we have to do this every time we go camping?"

"Okay, I guess we could just keep gazing at the-"

"Fine. Okay, there was a man named Jiangshi, who was a very friendly man. No one liked him, but he remained joyful. One night, he contracted a disease and pleaded for help... But no one wanted to cure him. Jiangshi was very sad, and died with many regretets. When the people visited his tomb, they spat on it and disrespected his grave... But when they did that... Jiangshi rose from his tomb as a stiff, undead corpse... And devoured the people's life energy. Now... He lurks in the dark, recruiting new jiang shi's and draining the life energy of other mortals."

Arie smiled. "Wow... I liked that story. Where did you find out about these creatures?"

"Suprisingly, I found this online."

"What do you know about them?"

"If I can remember correctly, they have many powers. They can breath out a special gas that can freeze or knock out a victim. They can also teleport, fly, and go through walls. Jiang shis can bite a victim for them to turn into one. The victim has control for a while, but then they lose their memories and humanity. If they don't have life energy before sunrise, they turn back to normal."

"What do they look like?"

"They have pale skin, sharp, long nails, and long fangs that replace their bottom and top canines. Also, their eyes hold a white mist that lets them lure victims. Is that enough data? Because I'm really tired."

Harris nodded. "Of course. We're already in our sleeping bags, so goodnight."

The gang wished each other a good night and slept in their sleeping bags.

* * *

As Hunter was sleeping, he started to sweat and pant heavily. Then, he yelled in his sleep which caused Harris and Arie to wake up. "Hunter!"

The two hedgehogs ran to Hunter and tried to wake him up. Then, all of a sudden, Hunter stopped breathing. Harris put a hand on Hunter's head, then his heart. "His heart stopped beating and his body is cold."

"It's not just that, his skin is pale!" Arie looked at Harris worringly, "Do you think... Hunter turned into a... Jiang shi?"

"No, it's just a story... Unless his..."

"Nails! H-His nails are growing long and pointed!"

Arie pointed it out and Harris looked. The teal hedghog put a hand on Arie's shoulder. "Run."

She nodded and the two hid behind a huge boulder. They stuck their heads out and watched Hunter's body. Hunter's eyes snapped open and he outstretched his arms. His body started to float in the air, then he landed on his feet. His body stiffened as the jiang shi hopped around.

"Harris... What do we do? He's getting closer!"

"I don't know... We have to hold him off until sunrise."

When Hunter hopped a certain distance, he saw Arie and looked into her eyes. Arie gasped when she saw the white mist in Hunter's eyes as the same white mist filled her eyes.

Arie breathed slowly and got up, slowly walking towards the jiang shi. Harris noticed that her face was dazed and quickly grabbed her. "Arie, snap out of it!"

Arie shoved Harris far away from her and continued to walk slowly to Hunter with a dazed face. When she got to the jiang shi, Hunter grabbed her and hissed, revealing his fangs.

Hunter bit Arie on the shoulder as she fell to the floor. Her heart stopped breathing, her skin grew cold, and Arie's nails grew long and pointed.

She snapped her eyes open as she outstretched her arms and rose to her feet. A white mist filled her eyes and she looked at the other jiang shi.

"...Join... Us..."

Arie heard his whisper and nodded very slowly. Her body stiffined and the two jiang shi hopped around, looking for Harris.

"Shoot!" Harris' eyes widened as he remembered that he had a sword with him. He pulled it out and ran behind a tree. Arie and Hunter heard Harris' footsteps and hopped towards the source.

Harris panted heavily as the two jiang shis got closer. When they were close enough, Harris attacked Arie, but his sword went right through her.

She growled and teleported, then looked into Harris' eyes. He gasped when he saw the white mist in Hunter's eyes as the same white mist filled Harris' eyes.

The teal hedgehog breathed slowly and dropped his sword, slowly walking towards the jiang shi with a dazed face. As soon as Arie was about to grab him, Harris snapped out of his daze and ran away.

Arie hissed and teleported, grabbing Harris. She breathed a mist into Harris' face. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Arie hissed and was about to bite her prey, but the sun rose and the white mist escaped her eyes.

Arie's heart started to beat again, her skin turned peach, and her nails and teeth went to normal. When Arie's body stopped being stiff, her arms dropped down and she looked at Harris confusingly. "Um... What happened?"

"I'll explain it on the way home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Harris, Arie, and Hunter are Sonic OCs. You can tell if they're described as a "hedgehog" of some color in some paragraphs. If you would like to know what they look like, you can see what they look like in my bio. **


End file.
